Vehicles often include one or more windows made from panes of glass or other transparent material. For instance, cars, vans, trucks, sports utility vehicles (SUVs), or other types of vehicles typically a windshield, one or more side windows, and a back window. As such, vehicle occupants can look out through the window(s) to view objects outside the vehicle.
In some cases, one or more electrical devices can be mounted on a vehicle window. For instance, the rear window can include a defogger (i.e., rear defroster). The defogger can include one or more resistive wires that are mounted on the window. When energized, the wires can heat up to reduce condensation on the window, thereby allowing the occupant to see more easily through the rear window. Also, some vehicles can include a motorized wiper that is mounted to the vehicle window. Moreover, vehicle windows can include a light bulb or other electrical device mounted thereto.